


Claridad

by pinkbubblesgo



Series: Jukebox Stories [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2010s, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Crush, Latino Characters, Menudo fangirling, Nostalgia, Rated T for swearing, Song Lyrics, otherwise it's very light
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbubblesgo/pseuds/pinkbubblesgo
Summary: Disculpen de antemano por algún error en el formato de los diálogos. La última vez que escribí en castellano Bush era presidente.
Series: Jukebox Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547435





	Claridad

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen de antemano por algún error en el formato de los diálogos. La última vez que escribí en castellano Bush era presidente.

Esto era el 2013 y estaba yo con unas amigas en el Estadio Azteca, esperando que El Reencuentro a.k.a Menudo aparezca en el escenario. Conseguimos entradas VIP gracias al esfuerzo de Carla, que vivía en el DF, así que casi casi tocábamos el estrado, el cielo con las manos. 

La verdad es que yo solo las acompañaba por "Claridad" y "Súbete a mi moto", del resto nada. Ni sabía cómo se llamaban los integrantes… Pero siempre es lindo "recordar" música que estaba de moda cuando aún no nacíamos, esa extraña forma de nostalgia. Menudo representaba la época de nuestras primas o hermanas mayores, no exactamente de nuestras madres, y eso lo comprobamos mirando a las señoras de las cuatro décadas que nos rodeaban.

\- Dale, Sandra - me dijo Florencia después de pillarme mirando mi reloj, - que no es un funeral esto.

Me encogí de hombros. Tenía que admitir que el cansancio (habíamos esperado afuera por S E I S horas) y la sed estaban haciendo mella en mi paciencia. Para colmo de males, estaba vestida de metalera, por lo que me sentía rarísima entre la gente. En ese tiempo no tenía más que playeras de bandas en mi clóset. 

\- Yo voy por las cervezas - anunció Carla y salió al tiro. 

\- ¡Gracias! - le grité. 

\- _Want anything, Karina?_ \- preguntó Flor. 

Karina era estadounidense de padres mexicanos y hablaba poco español, pero la incluí en el grupo porque le encantaba Menudo. Entendía todo lo que decíamos, sólo que siempre contestaba en inglés. _Big fucking deal._

En fin, que Karina dijo que bebería lo que todas y nos quedamos en silencio esperando por las cervezas. Cuando Carla regresó las bebimos en silencio, aplacando la impaciencia y la sed. "Tonight" de los New Kids on the Block sonaba a través de los altavoces y yo me estaba poniendo en onda. 

\- ¿Y si jugamos a algo? - propuso Juli. 

\- _How about 'I spy with my little eye?'_ \- dijo Karina. 

\- Ah, el Veo Veo - dijo Carla. 

\- ¿Al qué? - dijo Juli.

\- Bueno - dijimos yo y Flor al mismo tiempo. 

Escaneé mis alrededores.

\- Veo Veo luces de colores - dije mirando al cielo. - La segunda es Carla. 

Florencia soltó la risa. - ¿Ahora sos vos la que elige el orden? 

\- Esto es una dictadura y yo soy Pinochet - bromeé, y al parecer a las señoras de al lado derecho no les hizo ninguna gracia. 

A ella sí. 

\- Siempre Sandra diciendo cosas así... - dijo Carla. - Bueno... - miró a su alrededor. - Veo veo a menopáusicas. 

Miramos a las señoras de reojo, con algo de burla y orgullo por haber nacido después de ellas. Yo me puse a pensar en los recitales a los que iríamos cuando las menopáusicas fuéramos nosotras. Probablemente al de unos NSync con bastones. 

\- ¡Sandra! 

Me sobresalté. 

\- ¡No me grites, Flore! 

\- Estabas soñando despierta de nuevo.

\- Ah, sí, sí... - imité a Chespirito. - Bueno, me toca de nuevo. 

Estuve tentada a decir que estaba viendo gorilas (los de seguridad, no los fachos) pero eso también se prestaría a malas reacciones. Eso de viajar tanto por Latinoamérica le confunde a uno los dialectos. 

Como lo de los gorilas estaba descartado, empecé a mirar a los encargados del sonido. Centro, izquierda... 

\- Ah, no - solté. 

No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. El mundo no podía ser _tan_ pequeño. 

Entonces, por toda reacción, empecé a cantar. 

_Just a few more hours_   
_And I'll be right home to you_   
_I think I hear them calling_   
_Oh Beth, what can I do?_   
_Beth, what can I do?_

Qué tendrá que ver Kiss con el asunto, pero siempre, siempre, me pongo a cantar "Beth" cuando cupido me asalta en público.

Salí de mis ensueños y me di cuenta que mis amigas me miraban entre asustadas y divertidas. Probablemente me habían estado hablando también. 

\- ¿Qué viste, Sandra? - me preguntó Carla. 

\- El de sonido a la derecha - empecé. Era tan ridículo y sin embargo continué. - Lo conozco.

Todas empezaron a hablar a la vez, emocionadas, pero solo le entendí a Carla, quien se preguntaba si Diego había sido mi ex o qué. 

Yo me reí.   
\- Qué ex, si teníamos como seis años. 

\- ¿Amigos? - preguntó Flor. 

\- Sí, algo - me encogí de hombros. - Digo, lo amigos que se puede ser a esa edad. Fuimos compañeros de clase hasta el segundo año. 

Flor se rió.  
\- Sandrita... - dijo. - ¿Nos tuviste a todas en ascuas para tirar esa poronga?

Me reí. Las demás tampoco parecían muy interesadas en el asunto, aunque de vez en cuando giraban la cabeza para mirarlo. 

Él no había cambiado nada. Se había convertido en esas personas que no envejecen nunca, que son calcomanías agigantadas de su niñez. Y seguía teniendo un encanto especial. Tranquilamente podría subir a aquel escenario con los Menudo. 

\- ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de alguien que solo viste por dos años? - se animó a preguntar Carla. 

\- La verdad que sos rarísima, Sandra - agregó Florencia. - Yo ni siquiera recuerdo con quién me acosté ayer - volvió a reírse. 

Sonreí, aunque creo que más bien fue para mis adentros.   
\- Lo recuerdo porque me debe un beso. 

\- ¿Qué? 

Fue como tirar una bomba. Todas se me quedaron viendo, pero por una vez Florencia era la que tenía menos objeciones. 

\- Ah, fue tu primer amor - dijo. - Yo tuve mi primer novio a los siete.

\- Yo a los cinco, te gané - le espeté, pero en onda. 

\- ¿Ustedes dos también tuvieron su período a los tres o qué? - dijo Juli. 

Nos reímos y tomamos unos buenos tragos de cerveza. 

\- ¿A poco que te colaste por el sonidista a la vez que estabas con tu novio de cinco años?

\- No, porque al de cinco lo veía solo los veranos.

\- Claro, claro - ironizó Carla. 

\- A cualquiera le puede pasar - continuó Juli. 

\- ¿Pero me dejan terminar la historia del beso? - dije yo, sintiéndome importante. 

\- Sí, sí.

\- Claro.

\- Era mi fiesta de siete años - continué, sintiendo esa deliciosa nostalgia. - Ya casi al final, tipo ocho de la noche, nos quedamos solos y decidimos jugar con los globos que quedaban en mi habitación... Claro que yo lo había invitado esperando que pasara algo así.

\- Por Dios... - dijo Juli. 

\- Pero qué puta - Carla. 

\- _Slut-shaming!_ \- Karina. 

Hice una pausa para darle más emoción al asunto. 

\- Diego fue mi primer enamoramiento. Me gustó desde el primer día de clases. Y ahí en mi habitación se me metió la idea de besarlo, pero tenía que ser un beso robado porque él no se mostraba interesado para nada. 

\- ¿Y tus padres los interrumpieron? - Florencia me preguntó. 

\- No, ellos ni enterados... - me reí. - Fue mi culpa. Nunca me atreví. Lo miraba como estúpida y cuando por fin me armé de valor sus padres vinieron a llevárselo. 

Ahora sí que estaban interesadas. 

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - me preguntó Carla. - ¿No lo intentaste después? 

\- No - negué con la cabeza. - Al año siguiente su familia se fue a Estados Unidos y no lo vi más.

\- Vaya... - comentó Juli. 

\- Bueno - dijo Florencia. - Hoy puede ser tu noche. 

\- _Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá, puede ser mi gran noche..._ \- canté. 

\- Aahh, la concha de la lora. 

Florencia estaba mirando a Diego nuevamente. Él tenía en sus hombros a un niño de unos tres años, muy parecido a él. Había heredado su cabello negro ensortijado. 

\- Ya fue - dije. 

\- Sí - concordó Carla. - Probablemente esté casado.

Florencia (a regañadientes) y Juli también aceptaron el destino y decidimos enfocarnos en el concierto. 

Una vez que la pirotecnia, el humo y las luces empezaron, me prendí. No pensé que me pasaría con una banda de la que solo conocía dos canciones, pero me prendí. ¡Qué ochentismo emanaban esas canciones! La primera del _setlist_ fue un tema llamado "Cámbiate las pilas" o algo así, y los que siguieron eran bastante aceptables. En el asunto del baile no eran unos Backstreet Boys (aclaro que esta historia transcurre durante la gira de _In a World Like This_ ) pero con la química entre público y artistas estuvo bastante entretenido. 

Así pasaron una hora y veinte minutos, y ya _tutti mundi_ sabía que venían los pesos pesados: "Claridad" y "Súbete a mi moto". Fue una cosa impresionante el intro de Claridad. Yo gritaba por dentro y me comía las uñas mientras las demás gritaban por fuera. Coreamos la letra hasta que quedamos casi afónicas para "Súbete a mi moto", que fue igualmente genial. 

Cuando el show terminó yo lagrimeaba y tenía _flashbacks_ en HD de mi niñez, tanto que Florencia me preguntó si estaba bien. 

\- Flore, me van a dar el premio Corín Tellado en unos años, claro que estoy bien - bromeé, aún secándome las lágrimas. 

\- ¿Vas a ver a tu amor?

\- Sí. No me voy de aquí si no me dejan subir. 

Diego aún estaba en la consola de sonido, desconectando todo. Menudo hace mucho que había salido del escenario y los de seguridad estaban por echarnos porque nosotras no nos íbamos. 

Fue entonces que se me ocurrió una excelente idea: fingir que mis amigas y yo queríamos un encuentro con El Reencuentro. Por supuesto que no les avisé, así que tuve que improvisar:

\- ¿Podemos entrar al _backstage_? - le pregunté a uno de los gorilas. 

\- Nadie puede, señorita - me contestó él. 

\- Por favor... - Carla rogó, captando mi idea. 

\- Venimos de muy lejos - agregué. 

El gorila se rió.

\- Pues sí que se nota. 

_Payaso_ , pensé. Felizmente Juli vino a mi rescate:

\- En realidad somos amigas del sonidista. El de allá - dijo y apuntó a Diego. 

\- Ah, el [mi nacionalidad]. 

\- Sí, ¿lo conoce? - pregunté. 

\- Es hermano del promotor. 

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida. El hermano también había ido a mi escuela. Cuatro años mayor. 

\- Sólo queremos saludarlo - dije yo. 

El hombre suspiró. - No puedo simplemente... ¿Ustedes son cuántas, cinco? 

\- Sí - respondí. 

\- No puedo dejar subir a cinco chavas a la vez, ¿me entiende? 

\- Bueno, iré yo sola, entonces - dije. 

El gorila me miró severamente. - Cinco minutos - me advirtió.

Esos pocos metros entre el pasto y el escenario fueron entre felices y nerviosos. Ahí estaba yo, ya pasando los veintitrés años, reencontrándome con el pasado, más en concreto, con uno de los tantos cupidos de mi niñez. Avancé sigilosamente tras Diego y dije:

\- Diego García.

\- ¿Mande? - se volvió hacia mí. Entrecerró los ojos, reconociéndome. - ¡Sandrita!

Sonriendo, le di un abrazo. No se sintió raro a pesar de haber sido casi amigos por solo dos años. 

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? - me preguntó cuando nos apartamos.

\- Vivo en Miami - dije, apuntando con mi dedo hacia el norte. Soy una tarada. - Vine con unas amigas. 

\- Ya veo. ¿Y tu chamba?

\- Soy editora - respondí con la confianza a tope, y por ahí iba una sonrisa, otros gestos más sutiles. Diego me debía un beso y decidí que me lo pagaría esa noche. 

El también sonreía.  
\- Sabía que acabarías en algo así - dijo. Se refería a que siempre destaqué en Lengua y esas cosas.

\- ¿Eres sonidista? - pregunté lo obvio.

\- Ingeniero de sonido, sí. Vivo en el DF hace ya siete años.

En ese momento el niño, el que estaba en brazos de Diego antes del show, corrió hacia él de quién sabe dónde y lo abrazó por las piernas.

\- Papá, ¿quién es esa?

\- No digas "esa", Matías. Es de mala educación. Y Sandra es una compañera de escuela.

\- Ah...

\- Anda y llama al otro papá. Ya nos vamos. 

Mientras yo me quedaba de piedra, el niño se fue corriendo.

\- ¿Otro papá? - repetí como idiota.

\- Ah, sí - Diego se rascó la cabeza, algo cortado. - Es mi pareja.

\- ¿Te casaste?

Doble idiota, Sandra.

\- No, no era legal por aquí aún - me recordó Diego. - Me casé en Nueva York, él tiene nacionalidad americana. 

Sonreí, y en ese momento apareció el que debía ser su pareja, de la mano con el niño. La escena parecía una _sitcom_ sin risas grabadas (o tal vez sí, las de mis amigas, abajo).

\- Amor, ella es Sandra, una amiga de [mi país] - Diego me presentó. - Sandra, él es Marcelo. 

Agachate y conocelo, pensé automáticamente. No fue homofobia, lo juro. Pasa que tengo diez años mentales y cada que oigo el nombre Marcelo se me sale el chiste. 

\- ¡¡Hola!! - grité para disimular.

\- Qué tal. ¿Son amigos de peques?

\- Sí - contesté. 

\- Diego casi no platica de la escuela allá en [mi país]. 

\- Solo estuve dos años allá, Marce. Y seguramente ellos no se acuerdan de mí - dijo Diego, sonriendo con humildad. 

\- Sandra sí - dijo Marcelo. 

\- Bueno, ella es especial - dijo Diego, haciendo que yo también sonriera. Marcelo cargó al niño entre sus brazos. - En serio, wey, siempre fuiste una buena amiga. 

Supongo que no es tan malo, pensé. Que tu posible primer beso termine siendo gay no es embarazoso, es el destino o algo así. Y no puedes luchar contra el destino. 

Podía sentir a mis amigas aguantándose la risa, así que me despedí de la familia de Diego. Con él prometimos charlar alguna vez, por videollamada o redes sociales. Yo ya no volvería a México así que dudaba de volver a vernos en persona. 

\- ¡Qué pena, Sandra! - me dijo Florencia apenas bajé al pasto. 

\- Pero no te preocupes, hombres hay de sobra - dijo Carla y me rodeó con su brazo. - _It's raining men, hallelujah, it's raining men, amen..._ ¡Vamos, chicas! - bailaba con los brazos al aire y les hacía gestos a las demás para que canten. - _It's raining men, hallelujah!_

\- Qué bajón, Sandra, en serio - me dijo Flore.

\- No pasa nada, tengo mala suerte para estas cosas.

\- ¿Esto va a ir en tu libro? - me preguntó Carla.

\- No creo - respondí. - ¿Crees que alguien leería esta mierda?

\- _Language_ \- dijo Karina.

\- Te falta conocer a un millonario adicto al sadomaso - dijo Florencia. Y qué risas nos echamos.

Caminábamos ya hacia la salida. Con menos gente alrededor, el frío volvía a hacerse presente, así que nos apretujamos más en nuestros abrigos. 

Quedaba aún ver a Magneto y Mercurio al día siguiente. ¡Cuánto más de nostalgia e infancia por derrochar! 


End file.
